Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons- A new breed of Hero
by Apolaustic-Elf
Summary: Pitch has gathered an army and the old guardians are no match for it- but a new breed of hero is near. Jack Frost- Guardian of winter and his new found friends Rapunzel (spring) , Merida (summer) and Hiccup (autumn) must band together to destroy this new threat on their journey of becoming guardians themselves. MeridaXHiccup ( maybe Jackuzel- I'll see where the story takes me!)
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE AMAZING CHARACTERS (unfortunately) The credit goes to Pixar, Disney and Dreamworks. This is my first fic that I've had the nerve to post- I hope you like it! **

_Chapter 1- It's not our fight_

"Can't us guardians do it mate?" cried Bunnymund, his Australian accent was thick in his frustration. He glared over at the little golden man and watched as the sandman shook his head slowly, drooped in sorrow. The rabbit's large ears fell; "Do you mean to say that, we're supposed to stand by and watch 'em get clobbered?" His anger now apparent in the quick twitching of his nose. The tooth fairy fluttered over to him, her shimmering gossamer like wings were a blurred rainbow of colour, "I don't like it any more then you do bunny" she said holding on to his paw tightly. She gazed over at the large, portly man sat in the corner, with her large lavender eyes, he hadn't spoken a word since the horrible news they had heard way over an hour ago, "North" Tooth pleaded "are you sure you heard him right? Surely he didn't mean send out those guardians, I mean..what they're up against...it's far worse than we've ever faced ourselves" North continued to remain silent, showing no sign he had heard her, he merely continued to stroke his long white beard- obviously deep in thought. "Of course!" cried Bunny, his eyes manic with the idea that this may all be misunderstanding "the old man probably heard wrong I mean, the man in the moon would never send 'em ankle biters out to do a rabbit's job!" He beamed crazily at his companions, but they did not share his enthusiasm- Tooth continued to look over at North, pain clear in her expression ,whilst small golden tears trickled down Sandy's face- he conjured a golden sparkling handkerchief out thin air and wiped his tears away, sniffing silently as he did. North suddenly stood his large frame blocking the window behind him, immediately adding darkness to the gloomy atmosphere "There was no mistake" he said his voice quivering as he stifled back tears, his Russian accent stronger than ever."man in moon says only chance we have is if we bring them together, they must fight the threat" he ran a hand through his snow white hair "It is feeling wrong, it has been our job for over 400 year to protect children, now we send 3 of them into fight? Well plus one other.."

"Who won' help 'em much; arrogant, self centred-"

"Now bunny he is one of our last hopes, be kind" warned North. The rabbit folded his arms and glared at the floor. Sandy waved his arms at North to gain his attention, a series of images appearing in glittering sand above his head. North nodded solemnly; "I agree Sandy, man in moon must have his reasons- we have no right to question him"

"But the children-" cried Tooth

"The children have had their fates decided" boomed North " We cannot change that"

His voice shook the now silent room. Bunnymund slowly shaking his head, pain filling his face, Tooth pressed her lips hard together, trying to stifle the tears that were all ready cascading down her pretty face and Sandy looked heartbroken, he stared at the floor shaking slightly. North glanced round at his companions. He had never seen them this depressed before, and having worked with for over 400 years that's saying something. He gently placed his large hand on Tooth's tiny shoulder, his touch caused her to look up, her once sparklingly purple eyes had become dull and lifeless, surrounded by puffy red skin. He gave her a small smile "they will be able to do it" he declared, his voice strong and addressing everyone in the room "I feel it in my belly" he announced grabbing his portly stomach in demonstration. "And anyway" he continued when his team mates showed obvious signs of being unimpressed "we will always be there to catch them if they fall". The sandman nodded and a series of images danced above his head "he has a point mate" said Bunny slowly "how do we get 'em together?" A small frown appeared on his face " 'cause I ain't fetching them, especially that little ice fairy... OW!" The Tooth fairy had hit him rather hard on the arm "Leave him alone!" She growled, surprisingly viscously with someone of her usually good nature. The two glared at each other for a bit before their sights were blocked by a large red stomach. "Listen you two!" He boomed, causing the two to back off from his large figure " man in moon says they will come together on their own, they must gain trust of each other before we tell them"

"But that could take years!" roared the rabbit "especially Goldie, she ain't been allowed out ever! And don't get me started on Red and that little twig of a kid- their parents hate each other! There ain't no way that they'll meet"

"Double negative" sung Tooth, a small smile creeping on her lips

"You know why I mean!" Snapped The Easter Bunny, looking daggers at the fairy

Sandman started jumping up and down excitedly as a series of images danced quickly across the air above his head. The two who were squabbling, stopped and stared at him with looks of confusion. "Sorry mate didn't get a word of that" grumbled Bunny

"I saw a dragon..." said Tooth

"A dragon? I think your wings are too tight shelia"

"like you have any better suggestions..."

"SILENCE!" roared North

The fairy stared down at her hovering feet shamefully, whilst the rabbit mumbled something about it not being his fault. "What Sandy is trying to say is that maybe he could put images of each other into their dreams- give them a little push in the right direction" North beamed at the others as small smiles appeared on their faces.

"That's a start" mused Tooth "What about after that?"

North closed his eyes and sighed "after that, all we can do is wait. And hope that man in moon knows what he is doing."

**JUST ONE QUICK THING- I know that Jack, Rapunzel, Merida and Hiccup have not been mentioned but this is an intro to meeting them in the next chapter- so please bare with me...**

**I hope to be regular with my updates of chapters 'cause I know how annoyed I get when people don't update for ages after a cliff hanger.**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the follows and favourites guys! to be honest I'm a little starstruck! :D **

**Thank you especially to sealaustinallyheart for a lovely reveiw- you have been added now to my personal super, amazing, awesome list XD**

**anyway i hope you like this- I promise it'll get better (i hope) introductions are a little boring, but oh well**

**I have unfortunately still don't own these characters- all the credit goes to Dreamworks, Pixar and Disney **

**Hope you Enjoy**

_Chapter 2- the only thing good about it is the pets_

"I don't understand what I did wrong bud" groaned Hiccup, throwing himself onto the forest floor. His black dragon, Toothless, merely stared at him before curling onto the floor himself. "I mean what more does he want from me? I saved Berk, united dragons and people and still that's not enough!" He pushed his brown hair off his face and gazed up at the leafy canopy above. Hiccup had just had another argument with his father Stoick about Hiccup's expectations. It did not go well- it was very one sided, with Stoick exclaiming that one day Hiccup was going to be chief and needed to sort out "all of this" while gesturing to Hiccup's entire being. The young Viking on the other hand wanted nothing to do with the chief hood- it wasn't him; ordering everyone about, leading raids and pillaging. Hiccup couldn't even steal an apple without getting caught. "I just thought" mumbled hiccup into his hands "maybe after defeating the Red Death and uniting everyone, that he might finally accept me for me" He sighed and sat up pulling out his small notebook from his pocket- he flicked through the various doodles of dragons and crazy inventions to the page he was looking for. He scooted over to Toothless, and leant against his friend staring at the page before him. It was entitled; Dream night 9 and was covered with small sketches and notes filling a double page. "What could it mean Toothless?" He asked his pet, but the dragon just looked at him quizzically before settling down for a nap. "Thanks for nothing you useless reptile" Hiccup rolled his eyes and went back to his page. He had been plagued with same dreams for weeks and couldn't help but feel they meant something. He stared down at the largest, and most detailed, picture on the page- a picture of a very pretty girl with wild hair and big, shining eyes. Her nose was small and covered in a dusting of freckles and a big grin filled most of her round face. He smiled down at the picture, he couldn't help it- she was very pretty, and although he'd never actually met her he felt as if he knew her all his life. "What's this then?" Came a voice from behind him. Hiccup spun round to see Astrid leaning over his shoulder to look "er... it's nothing.. Just..er- HEY!" Astrid had yanked the book from his hand and was flicking through it's pages. She was a very good looking girl with braided blond hair and a very athletic figure, smart and stubborn Astrid was the perfect Viking and presently Hiccup's sort-of girlfriend. Hiccup,personally, had no idea what was going on between them: thy had kissed a couple of times sure- but only with Astrid's lead, after he had done something praise worthy like saved the village or brought back the dragons when they had flown off. Astrid however was still a good friend of Hiccup's, but lately she'd been acting strange. She'd been a lot more possessive over Hiccup, glaring if he had conversed with anyone else. Something was off about her, she looked different- her skin had gotten unnaturally flawless and glowed with a strange light sometimes. Her normally pale blue eyes had what looked like flecks of gold around the pupils, barely noticable but Hiccup had a keen eye for detail. She barely smiled anymore and when he did Hiccup always felt as if she was planning something horrible. Most disturbingly of all she no longer got annoyed at Snotlout for hitting on her, she once giggled at a comment on her hair from him- now that was werid. What was wrong with her? Hiccup asked himself, Why was she acting so out of charcter all the time? "HICCUP!" Hiccup was jarred from his thoughts by Astrid's voice. He looked up at the female Viking a quizzical look on his face "what? Sorry.. I was just thinking.." Astrid ignored him and thrust the notebook into his face "why have you drawn her?" She demanded as Hiccup scrambled to hold the book without loosing the page. He looked down to see the grinning face of the girl from his dreams, he got a little distracted staring at her pretty face, only pulling away his gaze when Astrid spoke again "well?" She growled her arms folded, foot tapping on the forest floor. "I just made her up..that's all" explained Hiccup "she obviously doesn't live on the island, you'd spot her a mile away" that would be true thought Hiccup. A girl with that amount of hair- the colour of fire in his dreams -would stand out a fair bit anywhere, especially on such a small island. "Liar!" Screamed Astrid "you didn't make her up! Now tell me, where did you meet her? Did that filth come here or did you go to her?" Hiccup felt himself get angry "she's not filth" he growled

"Of course she is"

"No she's not! How would you know?"

"She's the enemy!"

"How in Thor's name would you know that?"

"Don't you read Hiccup?"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

The pair were so loud now that they woke Toothless, he growled but neither of the teens noticed.

"Because" roared Astrid "If you did, you'd know she's the bloody princess of Scotland!"

"What?" Hiccup was shocked, the scots had been enemies of vikings for nearly seven generations, to fratinise with a scot would be on the same level as killing another viking, a clear act of treason. Was this girl Scottish? Could Astrid be right?

"Don't play dumb with me! How could you betray us like that?"

"I swear Astrid I've only seen her in a dream "

"But you want to find her"

Hiccup stared stunned "I... Well I .."

"Don't act stupid, it says so in your blessed book"

She was right about that. In the dreams they had always ended with her turning to speak to him, her great eyes sparkling and her face filled with a smile "come and find us"

The 'us' she referred to confused the young Viking but he knew he had to at least find her. Maybe the is meant the two mysterious figures that hid at the back of each dream, maybe...

He was awakened from his thoughts by a slap from Astrid. "Ow! What in the name of Odin.." Hiccup grabbed the part of his face Astrid had slapped. Toothless growled at Astrid and stepped between the two teens, defending his friend from further harm, his eyes locked on the furious girl. "I can't believe you Hiccup! You'd betray all of us? Betray me? You said you were in love with me!"

"That's not true" Hiccup mummered

"What did you say?"

"I never said I was in love with you"

Astrid stared at him- she didn't look angry it upset, more shocked at his confession

"But..but it was obvious, all those years of you fawning over me". She now looked down right confused as she crossed her arms staring at him "you had to be in love with me"

Hiccup returned her stare, mimicking her confusion. Had she really known all those years ago? Did it really take saving the whole village to get her to even notice him? Did she actually care at all? "I NEVER was in love with you, I had a crush sure, but it's hard to be in love with a girl who ignores you"

Astrid glared at Hiccup she seemed to be not upset at all with what he said, just furious.

"Well you're mine now Hiccup, and some Scottish tart is not taking you away!"

She looked demented now, staring at Hiccup as if was a prize, something she was so close to winning.

"I don't belong to anyone!" growled Hiccup

"No Hiccup" laughed Astrid shaking her head, truly mad now "you just don't belong at all"

Hiccup could not believe what he was hearing, he thought she was her friend. Astrid turned to go "when you want to apologise I'll be waiting at home for you, and if you have enough sense you'll burn that notebook before coming" she walked away into the shadows and disappearing. Hiccup stared after her, a new fury filling him. She was right, he didn't belong and it was his job to change that. He turned to Toothless "you ready for a long journey bud?" The dragon nodded quickly " 'cause we're flying to Scotland" he looked at the picture of the girl from his dreams smiling "and we're not coming back"

**Oh dear... what's going on with Astrid? And before the hate comes I actually love Astrid- she's so cool but all this is necessary for my plans MWHAHAHA...anyway I hope you enjoyed this- it's not the best I know but it is a step in the right direction- please review!**

**(I also apologise for my poor title choice- I'm awful at titles :/)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys about it being so late- i plan to update every Sunday from now on ; i promise i'll try! XD**

**anyway i still don't own these guys (sadly) credit goes to Dreamworks, Disney and Pixar **

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter 3- tell that to my frying pan

"And... Done!" declared the girl throwing her paintbrush into the large art box beside her. The box was wooden and filled with paints and brushes, the sides decorated with suns, swirls and floral patterns. The girl picked herself up off the floor and took a step back to examine her work- it had taken her a good five or six hours, it's not like she had anything else to do though. She wiped her sweaty brow smiling as she glanced to her shoulder: "what do you think pascal?" From her golden hair poked the small green face of her pet chameleon. He stared at the wall she had been working on and grinned up at his friend, nodding enthusiastically. "I just hope mother-" the girl was cut off mid sentence as a sing song voice floated through the window of her tower "OH RAPUNZEL! LET DOWN YOUR HAAAAIIIRRR!" Rapunzel jumped. Her emerald eyes widening in shock, as she heard her mother from below. "Coming Mother!" called Rapunzel scooping up her paints and unceremoniously dropping them into the art box, which she then proceeded to kick roughly under the table. She grabbed the long red curtain hanging against the wall and dragged it along the wall, covering her masterpiece from her mother. "Rapunzel! what on earth is taking so long!" her mother's voice was sharp, all the sweetness from before was gone- replaced with a bitter harsh tone. That was one thing Rapunzel noticed about her mother. The woman continually changed her mood , quickly too, one second Rapunzel was her precious flower, the next she was an irritating burden. She loved her mother very dearly- she was all she had, well, apart from Pascal of course- but she couldn't help but think this wasn't how she was destined to live her life, her and her mother together just didn't add up in her mind sometimes. "Sorry, one second!" the girl called down she turned to her chameleon "you'd better not let mother see you, I'm still not sure how she'll react to the new painting, let alone my secret friend" Pascal nodded vigorously and jumped off of her shoulder onto a nearby table. Scurrying, he went and squatted in a shadowy corner, and turned his green physique into the exact colour of the shadows. Checking her friend was camouflaged, Rapunzel ran to the window and looked down. The tower was about 80ft high, and covered in flowers and ivy, it had no door and the only entrance was the window at which Rapunzel stood now- it was also her home. "I'm not getting any younger down here!" snapped her mother "sorry" mumbled Rapunzel

"What?" cried her mother "Rapunzel! You know how I hate the mumbling!"

"Sorry!" Rapunzel called down loudly

She picked up a length of her hair and threw it over the makeshift hook, hanging above the window. Rapunzel's hair was not of ordinary length, it was shiny gold and at least 80ft long, and was used by her mother to get in and out of the tower. Rapunzel however was denied this privilege- rule number 1; never, ever leave this tower. It was mortifying for the young girl, with freedom so close, within her reach! That's what she dreamed of most of all freedom- the feeling of the grass between her toes, the summer breeze- the way it calls her, like a song, so enchanting. She dreamed every night about the possibility of freedom; she watched herself running through the thicket of the woods laughing and smiling, the warm sun on her face as her and her friends joked together- WAIT! friends?. Rapunzel was jarred from her thoughts as she mother screeched for her to be faster. She pulled on her hair heaving her mother up with it. The woman wasn't light, but Rapunzel was stronger than she looked- she'd been doing the same routine for years and had gotten pretty good at it. As she pulled she went back to her thoughts- friends? Were those in the dream really destined to be her friends? She had to know, maybe mother would understand, she had to. She pulled faster her mothers head coming into view; a scowl was painted on her face- her dark eyes were slits and her dark curly hair was streaked with grey. That was never good. The more grey hairs in her mother's hair the shorter her mother's temper. The woman climbed in the window and her daughter ran straight to her. "hello mother!" cried the girl wrapping her arms around her mother and burying her head into her shoulder. Rapunzel didn't see her mother roll her eyes with disgust, before returning the action to her daughter. "Rapunzel honey" said the woman pushing the girl away and pouting at her, "mother's a little run down, sing for me?" However Rapunzel wasn't listening, instead she was staring at the large ebony medallion around her mother's neck, encrusted with little golden flakes- it was beautiful, but it made Rapunzel nervous. As she continued to stare at it she noticed that faintly engraved into the neck piece was a frighteningly thin horse- the golden flakes acted as horrifying eyes that seemed to bore into Rapunzel's heart, reminding her of her darkest fears and her most terrifying nightmares. "mother..." stuttered Rapunzel "w-where, where did you get that?" she backed away pointing at the object before her. "this?" her mother asked pointing at her chest, "oh nothing of your concern dear, you're poor little mind couldn't possibly comprehend" she said it airily enough but looked at her daughter suspiciously before tucking into her dress. "now back to more important things" she said placing her hands on her daughter's shoulders "sing" as she said this she dug her fingernails into the girl shoulders. Rapunzel's eyes widened. Her mother may say some hurtful things sometimes, but she had never physically hurt her before. She gulped before mumbling an 'okay' to her mother. "Rapunzel! Don't mumble!" If looks could kill, Rapunzel would have died instantly from the look the dark haired woman was giving her. "sorry!" the girl squeaked before running off to prepare the usual ritual of the day. She grabbed her stool and placed in front of her mother's armchair before fetching the brush for her hair. " good girl" purred her mother sitting down. Rapunzel followed suit handing her the brush and a length of hair. She opened her mouth to sing then, her new painting caught her eye- peeking through a gap in the curtains. She almost forgot! She need to discuss the dream with her mother! She'd surely help her understand all of this. She felt her mother start brushing her long locks, jarring her out of her trance. She started to sing:

Flower gleam and glow

Let your power shine

Make the clock reverse

Bring Back what once was mine

Heal what has been hurt

Change the fates design

Save what has been lost

Bring Back what once was mine

Bring Back what once was mine...

She rushed the song, causing her mother strokes to be harsh and quick to keep up with her. "RAPUNZEL!" she screamed. The girl turned to see her mother's wrinkles were gone, as were the grey hairs- she looked at least 10 years younger than she had a second ago. "mother" Rapunzel said calmly, ignoring her mother's outburst "what do you know about dreams?" The woman stared at the girl "why on earth would ask such a ridiculous question?" she enquired.

"because mother..." Rapunzel stood up, walked over to the curtains pulling them open and revealed her painting to her mother "..I've dreamt about these three for the last month now and I can't help but feel like I'm meant to meet them" The painting consisted of three people; a girl with fiery red hair, riding a large clydesdale through the wooded background Rapunzel had painted, a boy with a mop of brown hair astride a black dragon flying through the sky, and an older looking boy with snow white hair, lounging in a tree surrounded by snow. The dream was blurry but Rapunzel did her best with the details she got given. They had not faces but their clothing was painted with enough care to make up for it. From the metal foot of the dragon boy, to the snowflake designs on the snow boy's hoodie. Her mother looked shocked, she stood slowly and walked over to the picture, examining it in closer detail. Rapunzel was hopeful, maybe her mother liked the painting, maybe she'd help her find these three, she might get out of this tower... but she couldn't have been more wrong. Her mother turned a horribly frightening look on her face, she snarled before grabbing her daughter and shaking her roughly "HOW DARE YOU!" she roared "Get rid of it! I will not have you dreaming about such people- ESPECIALLY them!"

"but-"

"GET RID OF IT!"

"mother please.."

"NOW!"

She let go of the scared girl and stormed over to the girl's art bow pulling out a large paintbrush and black paint, before storming back to the offending painting

"mother, please... NO!"

but it was too late she painted over the children, soon the whole wall. Rapunzel stumbled, all of her dreams were now under a sea of pitch black. She held back tears. The dark woman turned back to her daughter, a golden glimmer in her manic eyes, and slapped her hard around the face. "NEVER THINK OF THEM AGAIN! YOU HEAR? I FORBID IT!"

Rapunzel held her hot face, which stung from the impact

"but.."

"RAPUNZEL!"

"mother just listen-"

"If you continue I'll have no issue with starving you for a week and removing anything of value to you from this tower, do you understand?"

Rapunzel opened her mouth, then shut it quickly before nodding. A small tear trickled down her cheek. Her mother tipped her chin up making her look at her, "I hate leaving after a fight, especially when I've done nothing wrong, but I think it's best I give time to reflect on your actions"

She walked over to the window before turning to her daughter. "well? let me down" Rapunzel nodded still too upset to speak and lowered her mother down with her hair. Once on the ground her mother looked up at the tearful girl. "remember flower; If you even think about them you will be punished, and trust me I'll know- you have no idea of the power i have" she murmured to herself before stalking into the shadows, leaving her daughter alone ponce more. Rapunzel's tearful face now turned into one of determination, as she came to a decision and turned to the blackened wall. She could still see the faint outlines of the dream figures. Pascal turned up on her shoulder, nuzzling her affectionately. "take a look around Pascal" Rapunzel mumbled looking back out of the window "because we're leaving, and we might not come back"

**Sorry it's still the boring intro bits- but i promise after Jack and Merida's intros there will be a lot more action XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! sorry this is a really really late update. But I was struck with a horrible event over the last few weeks. One of my close friends died suddenly and, well, I didn't really have the motivation to continue the story for a bit. I'm sorry guys- but I'm back! And I'll try to go back to my original plan of updating on Sundays. I'm sorry again. I hope you enjoy!**!

**Disclaimer; I don't own any of these fabulous characters I'm afraid. All credit goes to Dreamworks, Disney and Pixar**

Chapter 4- if you could change your fate would you?

A short dumpy woman trotted through the busy kitchen towards the large oak doors on the other side of the room. Her arms were laden with trays of meat; chicken, pork, beef and a large plateful of haggis, despite her sturdy stature she moved easily between the bodies of her workers, not dropping a single morsel. But it was too good to be true. Just as she reached the door, a streak of red flew past her knocking the plates from her hands. She saw the figure disappear around the corner of the doors. She could hear the shout of a girl; "SORRY MAUDIE!" Maudie shook her head and gathered up her fallen bounty "That girl acts less like a girl everyday.." she grumbled to herself. The redhead ran through the corridors of the castle, in which she lived, dodging guards and maids as she ran. She was late- again- she was in for it this time. She had been out in the forest for her free day since dawn. The girl thought back to the day and wasn't surprised when a big grin found it's way onto her face, she giggled at the memory- pushing open large oak doors to reveal her family; seated around a large oak dining table, which was creaking from the heavy weight of the food it burdened. Seated around it was the girl's family; at the head of the table was her father- he was a large man, decked out in a tartan kilt and a bearskin cloak that hugged his broad shoulders. He had flame red hair like his daughter, but it was greying and was tamed by a metal skull cap, unlike the unruly mess that resided on his daughter's head. One side was occupied by three boys that looked exactly the same- they had the same red curly mop on top of their heads, along with bright blue eyes and a splatter of orange freckles over their pale faces. They wore identical evil grins that their older sister knew too well. The triplets were well known for their tricks and poor Maudie was usually their victim of choice; just last week the poor woman had found her shoes filled with the haggis the boy's supposedly had eaten the night before. Taking up the other end of the table was a slender woman with waist length brown hair, with matching eyes- her hair was braided into two plaits with golden ribbon, detouring the eye from the the grey streak that mingled with her chocolate locks. One chair remained empty, opposite the triplets, the girl tried to get to her seat without any of her family noticing- she could then claim being there the whole time and they just didn't notice her. She tiptoed towards her chair, carefully analysing her route so she would go behind her mother; her father was distracted by his large pet greyhounds as they leapt onto him in a desperate attempt to get the large hunks of meat mounded on the large man's plate, she glanced at her brother's to see they too were distracted- glaring at the generous helping of haggis that occupied their plate. She was directly behind her mother when it happened. "MERIDA!" the girl stopped at the sound of her name. Her mother knew she was there. As the woman spun round to face her daughter, the red head cursed- a lot louder than she was planning to. Resulting in her three brothers looking up with keen interest at their sister's foul mouth. "What did you say young lady?" growled Merida's mother

"er..."

"well?"

"i said... DUCK!"

"Duck?"

"yeah" Merida fumbled gesturing to the table "there is duck on the table..."

Her mother's eyes narrowed as she glared at the teen. "there is no duck on the table. Don't lie Merida, a princess NEVER lies. A she certainly NEVER uses such language" Her voice was deadly quiet but Merida got every word. She edge towards her chair not breaking eye contact with her mother. "Isn't there any duck?" laughed Merida nervously "Oh my mistake.."

"Stop right there young lady!"

Merdia's hand had just grabbed the back of her chair before her mother shouted. the shout had caused the three boys to jump out of their seats. This reaction obviously alerted their mother to their presence in the room. The woman stood, brushing non existent dust off of her skirts as she did. "I think it's best if Merida and myself retired to a less public environment" She declared to the stunned silence of her sons and husband, she glared at her daughter before grabbing her arm and dragging her towards the door. "Elinor..." Merida's father sounded worried "No Fergus, I've had enough!" Merida looked at her father who had paled- something was up, when her father looked at his wife usually, his eyes were always filled with love and happiness. But now that was all gone, replaced by fear and uncertainty- he looked as though he didn't know her at all, as if she was a different person. Merida was dragged through the doors on the opposite side of the room to which she had entered, up a long flight of winding stairs, to her bedroom. The whole journey Merida felt her mother's fingernails dig into her arm, and she was sure with the force applied, the woman had drawn blood. Slamming the door to her daughter's room open, Elinor threw her daughter onto the bed with an aggressive flame hair girl shrieked as she was hurled unceremoniously across the room, she sat up glancing at the arm her mother had held just to see a trail of black, what was that -sand? cover her arm before disappearing into the air around her. Before the girl could question it her mother started screaming; "When are you going to learn?"

"wha-?"

"You can't always go running off into the woods, when you feel like it! You are a Princess!"

Merida shot up from her bed. She was angry now, the black sand was forgotten replaced by the thoughts of frustration. "Mother! You can't truly expect me to always act prissy and elegant; I want to be me! I want to be able to be myself, to have my freedom-"

"FREEDOM ISN'T EVERYTHING!"

The bellow that came from the petite woman seemed to shake the stone walls around the pair. Merida had never heard her mother this angry, all because she was late to dinner! This was all very out of place. Her mother never shouted, she never needed to- the woman had a gift of being heard at a whisper. And on the rare occasion that she shouted, the crime was a lot more serious. The last time it happened Merida could understand, it had been an accident but the disaster had been very dangerous- that episode made Merida to think twice before hiding her haggis in her father's hunting bag. The dog's enjoyed themselves but many men got savaged a wee bit in the hounds desperate attempts to get the sheep stomach. This was ridiculous however. Her mother and her never really saw eye to eye, but Queen Elinor did understand how important freedom was to her daughter. Merida bristled before going for the attack;

"Hang on-"

but her confidence was shot down by her mother's rage;

"FREEDOM IS THE DOWNFALL OF THIS WORLD! FREEDOM IS THE WORST THING THAT THIS WORLD EVER GOT!"

"YOU'RE WRONG!" screamed Merida, tears spurting from her eyes "My Freedom is all i have, it's who I am!"

"Then you are nothing!"

silence

Merida just stared at her mother, tears pouring down her face. She stared into her mother's usually calm, kind natured face to be greeted with a horrifying scowl. Her smooth skin was farrowed, creased with rage and her golden eyes were filled with hatred. Wait gold? Suddenly her mother let out a groan of pain collapsing to the floor "Mum!" Merida ran forward. Even though she was made at her mother, she was not heartless. She cared deeply about her and was desperately hoping she was ok. She took her mother's arm pulling her up. "mum.." Her mother looked up at her daughter, her once again brown eyes were filled with emotion -what was that? fear? "Merida..." she croaked weakly, her eyes glazing with tears as she stared up at her daughter. "Merida I-" she was cut off again by a large groan causing her to stumble into her daughter "MOTHER!" screamed Merida catching her falling parent. She was really worried now- what was wrong with her mother? "mum! are you okay, mum please answer me!" she squeaked, terror filling her voice. A sudden low growl emitted from her mother. Causing a shiver to go up Merida's spine, it was a terrifying sound to behold. Suddenly Merida was thrown off by her mother, with such strength Merida was caught off guard, slamming into the stone wall on the other side of the room. Merida groaned as she picked herself up holding her head. "Don't touch me!" screeched her mother a dark aura surrounding her and the gold returning to her eyes. She shot daggers at her daughter before storming towards the door and opening it with such force the wood cracked slightly at the impact with the wall. Before leaving Queen Elinor stopped, her back still to her daughter; "you were always a disappointment to me, I thought I could fix you, but now" she started to walk away "now you're just a burden" With that the door was slammed behind her. And she left her daughter there in tears, confused and upset. she had always known she was a disappointment to her parents , but to hear her mother say it... it was crushing. The flame haired girl shook her head angrily. No. That wasn't her mother talking, something was wrong, and she wouldn't find answers here. She quickly started to pack; spare clothes, food from the hidden stash in her room and of course her weapons. She would travel light; she could always catch more food with her arrows; she was a sharpshooter, and all her clothes could be washed. As she started tying bed sheets together for her escape out of the window, she had a sudden thought. Where would she go? She pondered this as she threw her escape rope out of the window. Tying one end to the bed knob she slowly started her descent. Half way down she had a thought. Maybe the dreams she'd been having would help- the boy in her dreams seemed reliable. But what if they were just dreams? All from her imagination? No she decided, they will lead me to my fate, they had to. Anyway, she thought how hard would it be to find a boy and a dragon? It was better than nothing.

**WOAH WHAT'S UP WITH MERIDA'S MUM?!**

**Jack next, then the fun really begins :)**

**Review please! your comments are very important to me! **


	5. Chapter 5

_**First things first; I'm so sorry I've been such an arse and not updated for months- I've been rather busy with exams so I haven't been able to update or write at all- I really am sorry my dears :(((**_

_**Also another apology that this chapter is pretty crappy; I struggled with it for some reason and wrote it about 5 times, and am still not happy with it :(**_

_**Anyway I hope you all enjoy and once again I'm really really sorry for being so late updating :(**_

Chapter 5- That's not for me

"Jack Frost" that was the first thing he ever heard, the first thing he remembered, and that was 300 years ago. A tall skinny boy of around 18 circled a small lake in the small town of Burgess, everywhere his bare feet touched, frost curled into the grass. He didn't seem to have a purpose with his trip around the ice covered lake, but his pale face was screwed up in thought. The boy sighed and squatted by the lake, leaning on the twisted staff he always carried with him. The dark, wooden staff was crooked at the end, and coated in a thin layer of frost; making it seem to sparkle in the moonlight, the boy seemed to clutch to it as if it was a part of him, and in this case it was. He stared down into the lake, to see a face with pale skin, ice blue eyes and snow white hair stare back at him. The boy ran a pale hand through his messy locks, he'd given up keeping it neat after he realised no one could see him. He was just an invisible spirit, alone, with out a friend in the world. He always came here when he felt particularly lonely, like tonight, it was his one memory- the place he came from, where he learnt his name. He stood, staring up at the moon, the distressed look that had plagued his handsome face vanished, now is was replaced with a look of anger; "You put me here!" The boy cried at the silvery orb "at least tell me why..." The moon just looked down at him, it's silvery light tracing the frosted patterns of his blue hoodie illuminating them in the night. Not a word was spoken as the two stared at each other. Tears, started to fill the corners of the boy's ice blue eyes; "YOU LEFT ME HERE!" he screamed at the sky, tears pouring down his face "YOU LEFT ME HERE WITH NO ONE! YOU MADE ME ALONE!" He fell to the floor pulling at his hair in distress "I just..." He looked back at the moon "I just want a friend that's all I ask...please" He stared back at his knees "I just want a friend". As the boy sobbed quietly to himself, he was unaware of the eyes that watched him from a bush behind. North, Bunnymund, Sandy and Tooth knelt in the frost covered branches, staring and the crumpled teenager. Tooth's lavander eyes were filled with tears, which were trickling slowly down her beautiful face. The other Guardian's faces held similar emotion to their companion, all filled with distraut and upset. North looked up at the moon and sighed; "why Manny? Why must the bit suffer?" He mummered to himself before turning to the small golden man beside him. "Do it" Sandy nodded mournfully before cunjouring up a large ball of dream sand from thin air. He gave one helpless look towards the giant rabbit beside him, but recieved no notice. The Easter bunny's eyes were fixed on the young boy, the green orbs filled with a brotherly affection that had never been seen before today. The Sandman breathed out heavily before drawing back his arm and the dream sand ball, the little man let one solitary golden tear fall before launching the ball towards the ice teen. The last thing Jack saw, before he passed out, was the moon.

Jack found himself in a wood. It was an usual sight for him as the trees were coated in fresh, green leaves, rather than the normal glimmering frost that he usually made. Jack surveyed his surroundings. He was in an unknown area, but from the sucluded atmospheres he could safely deduce he wasn't in Burgess anymore. "Better see if there's a way back home" he muttered making his way through the thicket. Birds chirped as he continued his walk, but it wasn't random tweeting like usual. It was a specific tune, a beautiful melody that automatically drained Jack from the anxious feeling he had been experiencing. As he pushed foreword he heard a voice: a girl's voice. She was singing. A perfect duet with the birds, filled the woods as Jack broke into a run heading towards the voice. As he got nearer the girl's words became more and more understandable: "... Let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine..." Finally, after what seemed like hours, Jack burst through the trees into a clearing. The music had stopped now and he was panting, drenched in sweat from the sudden burst of energy, Jack looked up and scoured the area. Three figures stood ahead of him, they weren't human. More like holograms of people, coloured silhouettes of three teens that looked around his age, well in appearance, these kids didn't look 300 years old. Two of them were female, whilst one was male. The male was a little fellow, rather scrawny looking but he held a strong determined stance, a Viking shaped helmet sat on his head and one of his feet were missing, replaced by an odd contraption. His silhouette was a dark green, contrasting nicely with the figure next to him. This girl was depicted in a fiery orange, her stance was bold and her outline was obscured by a bow and quiver that had been swung over her shoulder. Her head seemed to be a flaming ball of fire- this girl obviously has a lot of curly hair, the ice spirit thought as he turned to the last figure. A pink girl with even more hair than the previous. Long and straight, her hair flowed behind her- the end disappearing into the trees behind. Her stance, sturdy like the others, suggested she was probably stronger than she looked, in her hand she held, for some bizarre reason, a frying pan. Did this girl cook a lot? Jack was very confused. Did this mean something? He circled the figures hoping for answers, any answer to help him understand this. As he gazed more intently at the pink girl he noticed that the figures were made up of much smaller images; The pink girl was made up of pink silhouettes- towers and suns filled most of her figure, with the occasional frying pan. Paintbrushes and flowers made up parts of her silhouette, her companions were structured in the same way; the boy was made up of dragons and leaves, viking helmets and books also made up his figure. The final girl had horses and bows and arrows covering her person. apples and swords were also present on her body. It was beautiful the way all the images linked together to make up each person was expertly done, Jack could only stare. The images also seemed to move around the figure's shapes, twisting and turning around their features. Jack was in awe, he wanted to touch them, just be near them, the boy was drawn to them, like he was meant to be with them. Just one touch. That's when it happened; just as Jack reached out towards the pink figure, she suddenly moved. Jack fell back in surprise. His grip on his staff doubled as he backed away. The figure turned to him, delicate but faint features appearing on her face; large eyes, a kind smile and a cute small nose came into view. She crouched down to make eye contact with Jack, who was still on the woods floor, she smiled sweetly before saying, in a delicate echoing whisper "find us Jack, find your friends" Jack stared. "But I don't have friends, no one can see me.."

"We believe in you"

Jack was so stunned he barely noticed when he was being dragged away from the figures. When he finally did he called out and fought the mysterious force pulling him back "WAIT! Who are you? Where do I find you? Tell me!"

The figure straightened up and rose a small hand in farewell; "come to corona" he heard her voice say. As the figures slowly disappeared from view the hypnotising song from before started again, louder this time, filling the woods with it's melody as Jack was continually dragged away, presumably by nothing. As the wood darkened, quicker then natural, the bird humming the tune began to loose track turning back into the unchoreographed style the ice spirit was familiar with. As the scene turned completely black, Jack suddenly realised his eyes were closed, opening them he found himself blinded by the un welcomed winter sun. He groaned rubbing his eyes as he sat up. He was back in Burgess by the lake. Was the wood a dream? It can't of been he doesn't dream, he doesn't even sleep. He rubbed his temples in concentration. Was it finally a message from the moon? If so did this mean he has believers? The prospect excited Jack so much he started laughing and back flipping around the lake, a large grin pinned across his pale face. "I have believers, I have believers, I HAVE BELIEVERS!" Jack yelled at the top of his voice to the clear sky, joy filling his heart and soul. "Right" he declared to himself "I need to find them, where did the dream girl say she was?" Jack racked his brains. "Cornet? Corner? Corona? CORONA!" He leapt upwards, pounding his fists into the air in celebration. "I have to go right away!" He flew up into the air, ecstatic and joyful. Soaring through the air he just had one goal; getting to Corona. The ice teen suddenly stopped- he had no idea were on earth Corona was! "Moon almighty" he groaned scratching the back of his head. If he had no idea where he was going how did he suppose he'd get there? Jack ran his hand through his windswept hair thinking. If that girl had been more specific...suddenly the wind tugged at him causing him to jerk away from his thoughts. The wind never usually acted against him he mused, what was going on? He fought against the wind, but it was too strong pulling him eastward. "What the..?" He growled struggling frantically "you never act up like this what..?" He stopped struggling, so did the wind. A thought had suddenly occurred to him. " are you trying to take me to Corona?" He asked the wind, one eyebrow arched as he smirked. As if in reply the wind picked up, spinning Jack around and around in the air. Jack laughed "I'll take that as a yes then" he looked at the sun and smiled "take me to Corona wind"


End file.
